Secret Past
by AwfullySmallHugelyIrritating
Summary: What if Edward had a daughter before Renesmee with someone else before Bella? Autumn Miracle Cullen knows everything about her family, but they don't even know she exists - until now. Will they accept her or will this tear the family apart?
1. Surprise

**_This is my fist fanfic so please don't bully me :(. I don't know why I wrote this story, it was just an idea that came into my head. It takes place in Breaking Dawn when the Cullen's are in the clearing with the Volturi. Alice and Jasper never left and stayed with the family to help find friends and fight. I don't know if I will carry on writting, i'll just wait and see how i feel :)._**

**_Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or the characters in it, they're all Stephenie Meyer's. However I do own the character Autumn :)._**

**Chapter 1 - Surprise**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I'd never even met them. But, they were my family. I couldn't let them die, no matter what they'd done to me and my mother. Really, it was only Edward – I refused to call him dad – who had done anything wrong. I know that my mother didn't love him and he didn't love her any more, but he should have at least stayed in touch. Then she might still be alive.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me through the trees. I was running so fast that everything was just a blur, but luckily I didn't run into anything. I heard a growl from the clearing I was heading to. I had just a couple more seconds. I knew I could do it. I pushed myself even faster and flew into the clearing. You could cut the tension there with a knife.

I was running so fast that they didn't even notice me. Well, I thought, here goes nothing. I stopped dead in between the two groups of vampires. I stood in front of the Cullen's, facing the Volturi.

"What the hell!" I heard someone gasp from behind me. From what I knew, it was probably Emmett.

"I think you'd better leave." I said politely to the Volturi, although I was gritting my teeth.

Every member of the group turned to look at me with different emotions printed all over their faces. Some confused, some shocked and most of them terrified.

"You!" Caius hissed.

"I see we are no longer needed here. We will leave now." Aro said, his voice shaking, showing his fear.

I heard everyone's thoughts from behind me. Everyone except Bella's.

_Who is she? _Carlisle

_How did she do that? _Alice

_She's really pretty _Rosalie

Suddenly, Bella's thoughts started creeping into my mind. That was weird. Then I read everyone else's thoughts. Bella was a mental shield. That's why I couldn't hear her at first. So now I would have absorbed her power. But, Renesmee was the opposite. No one could keep her out. She could put her thoughts into other people's heads by one touch. So, I would have her power too. That explained it.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I noticed that there were only five members of the Volturi left in the clearing. And they were retreating. A few seconds and death glares later, they'd all gone. And I knew that they had no intention of returning in the near future as long as I was around.

Suddenly, I had lots of different pairs of arms practically hugging me to death.

"Thank you! Thank you so so much!" Bella dry sobbed from behind me.

"But, who are you? And what did you do?" I heard Alice ask me from my left. I had others surrounding me. I didn't know the others names, only my family from visions.

"My name is Autumn. Autumn Miracle Cullen. And it's pretty complicated." I told them. They pulled back to look at me.

"Cullen?" Carlisle asked me. I hadn't noticed he was standing in front of me. Bella and Edward were hugging each other and Renesmee. Jacob and the other wolves were also there.

So, I save they're immortal butts, but they fuss over my baby sister instead. Thanks! I thought sarcastically. Then I remembered Carlisle.

"Yeah. I'm your granddaughter." I replied simply. Every head within a mile radius turned to look at me. Oh crap! Me and my big mouth!

"His granddaughter?" Bella asked me, confusion crossing her features.

"Er... yeah. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." I stuttered and blushed tomato red as everyone stared me down.

"But, how?" I heard Esme gasp.

"Well, I don't really want to explain here. But, my father is in this clearing right now." They all turned and looked at each other, finally releasing their gazes off me.

"Maybe you should come back to our house." Carlisle offered. All of their thoughts were silenced by the shock.

"Okay." I chirped and skipped off in the direction of their house. I realised that they weren't following me and I turned around to see them all staring at me like I had three heads.

"How do you..?" Carlisle began.

"I know a lot about you guys." I said, smiling mischievously. I continued my way back to their home.

After about two minutes of running in silence, we got to their house. My jaw dropped open. It was so much better than in my visions. It was huge! I heard someone chuckle behind me and turned to see Emmett muffle his laughter.

They all walked inside and I followed. I hadn't noticed until now that all of their friends had left. I just shrugged it off anyway.

I sat down on the nearest couch. It was really posh. White leather. Renesmee bounced onto my lap and made me jump. Well, at least I had one approval. Bella and Edward glanced at each other before Bella sat down next to me and Edward next to her.

Alice sat at my feet, which also surprised me. Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett sat on the other couch and Jasper sat on the love seat. Jacob and Seth stood next to the door.

"So," Carlisle started. "How about explaining to us how you are my granddaughter." He encouraged. Everyone – once again – turned to look at me.

"Well, I guess I can't keep it a secret any more. So, I'll just come out and say it. Edward is my father." I mumbled looking down and blushing. I heard gasps of shock and I felt a gust of wind next to me. I looked up to see Bella was gone. Edward was staring at me, jaw almost touching the floor.

"But. How?" Esme asked.

"Ask Edward." I told her. "He hasn't been entirely honest with you these past fourteen years."

"Edward?" She gasped.

He just carried on gawking at me. Then he whispered almost incoherently "Sasha."

Everyone looked at me. "My mother." I told them. Then Renesmee reached up and touched my cheek. I'd almost forgotten her on my lap. A flash of images came into my mind. They were of me. Then she asked me if I was her sister. I had to give it to her, she was awfully clever for a baby.

"Yes, I'm your half sister." I cooed at her. She smiled a bright white smile that I just had to smile back at.

"I have a sister!" She beamed. Everyone but Edward was smiling too. Even Rosalie. It was the first time I'd heard her speak, and she had the most beautiful bell-chime voice.

"I'd better go and check on Bella." Alice sighed and left the room. She was extremely graceful.

I hadn't thought about Bella. She was my step-mum now, wasn't she. And I'd just come here and messed up her whole life. What was I thinking? Talk about breaking it gently.

"I hope she's okay." I whispered. More to myself than anyone else. I don't think they heard me anyway.

"So, how are you his daughter?" Esme asked me kindly. Obviously trying not to upset me.

"Well, it's a really long story. But, I guess we do have forever." I chuckled without humour. "Back in what must have been around nineteen-ninety-three, Edward and my mother met. Obviously, Edward hasn't told you guys anything, but they fell in love. Not like him and Bella, this was different. But-" I was interrupted by Edward.

"But I left." He whispered, ashamed. "I left her in nineteen-ninety-four. When we moved to Alaska. But we'd taken our relationship... well... a bit... further than planned. But we just didn't feel the same any more. I swear, I had no idea she was pregnant. Why didn't she tell me?" He panicked and stuttered over the words.

"She never told you because you just left her with no way of getting in touch! You might not have loved each other but you could have at least stuck around! Maybe she'd still be alive then!" I snapped at him. How could he blame this on my mum! She wasn't the one who left.

"She's dead?" He gasped. I hadn't noticed until then that everyone had left the room except for Renesmee who was still on my lap. Giving us some privacy no doubt, not that I wanted time alone with him.

"She died minutes after giving birth to me. Her last words were my name. She named me Autumn because of the colour of my hair." I said smiling and twisting a lock of my hair around my finger. I always smiled at the though of my mum, no matter what was happening.

She named me Autumn because my hair was the colour of autumn leaves. It was the same colour as Edwards and had different shades of brown highlights in it. It was wavy and went all the way down to my waist.

My eyes were the perfect jade green to bring out the brown in my hair. My skin was white and ice cold as a vampires but I had the most beautiful elegant blush on my cheeks. I was very pretty and apart from the hair and eyes which were like Edwards when he was human, I was the spitting image of my mother.

"I should have stayed. Why did I leave? I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say. I never really stopped loving your mother. Well, as a friend. I never forgot her." He whispered to me gently, pulling me out of my reverie. And in that moment I knew that he cared. Having this gift had its advantages sometimes. I could tell he was telling the truth. His emotions and thoughts were filled with love and regret. He really cared.

Renesmee reached up and touched my cheek again. I saw images of me and her. She was asking if I was staying with her.

"I don't know darling. Your family might not want me around." I told her sympathetically. Two people in my family loved me, at least. Edward had obviously seen what she was showing me.

"You can stay as long as you like." He blurted out. "You _are_ family. You're my daughter. You're Renesmee's sister." He stated, looking me in the eyes.

Renesmee squealed and wrapped her arms around me.

"And it looks like she wouldn't let you go anyway." Edward laughed looking at her. "She really likes you."

"Are you sure? What about everyone else? What about-" I was cut off by another pair of arms wrapping around me. Edward was hugging me. My dad was hugging me. And this time it wasn't just a dream; this was reality.

"You're staying. No matter what. You are my _daughter_. I've already missed fourteen years of your life. I'm not going to miss any more." He told me.

"Thank you." I whispered. Then I realised I was crying. Damn tears!

"You can cry?" Edward asked, astonished.

"Yeah." I laughed, wiping the traitor tears away. "I have fairly equal human and vampire qualities. I can cry, I can drink blood but I prefer human food. I can sleep if I want to, but I don't actually need to and I have blood, thought it's cold, weirdly enough. I have vampire strength and speed and I have a gift. And I'm also venomous and immortal too." I told him.

"You have a gift? What is it? Is that what made the Volturi so terrified of you? And you eat human food?" He flustered. I laughed at his eagerness.

"Yes, I eat human food, but I can survive off blood just as easily. And I have a history with the Volturi. They found out about me when I was two years old. And like with Renesmee, they came for me. I grow at a normal human pace, so my gift saved my life. I couldn't have fought them because I was only the size of any normal human child.

My gift is extremely powerful. Well, really it isn't just one gift. I absorb any power that I come into contact with. So you can't read my thoughts, correct?" I asked him.

"Yes. I could read them when you came into the clearing, but then you just went silent." He said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, I absorbed Bella's power. And Renesmee's and probably some of your friends' too. I already had yours, Jaspers and Alice's. Because my mum was around you all before I was born. That's how powerful it is, and that's how I got to the clearing. I'd seen it in a vision so I knew all of you already. When the Volturi came for me, I absorbed all of their gifts. They're terrified of me." I laughed.

I looked at Edward to see his jaw hanging open wide. Almost touching the floor. I couldn't contain myself. I burst out laughing and Renesmee joined in with me. We were both rolling around on the floor like dogs. Then everyone came back in to see what was going on. Bella stood behind them all and Edward composed himself and went up to her. Me and Renesmee both sat up on the cream carpet trying to stop the laughing fit.

"Love, I'm sorry. All of you, I'm _so_ sorry. I should have told you about my past. But, I swear I didn't know about Autumn. Not that it makes what I did any better. It's true, she is my daughter. And Nessie's sister. I-" He blurted out in a rush, but Bella cut him off.

"I trusted you. I love you, and this is what you do. I told you everything. You said, no, you _promised_ you had no relationships before me. I wouldn't have minded if you'd told me the truth!

"It killed me when you left last year, I had some crazed vampire chasing me for two years because her mate tried to kill me, and then I almost _died_ carrying and giving birth to our daughter, and yet I still stuck by you and told you everything. And this is how you repay me?" She fumed. And with that Bella left the house again.

I felt so bad. I'd ripped the whole family apart. Ugh! Sometimes I really hated myself. I heard a strange noise and looked to my side. Renesmee was crying. I scooped her up onto my lap and held her close to me. She shouldn't cry. I'd only known her for an hour or so, but I already loved her so much. Who wouldn't? She was adorable. I'd become so attached to everyone in the short while I'd been here. Even Jasper and Rosalie who had hardly even spoken. They were my family.

"Mummy doesn't love me?" Renesmee whimpered, her tears soaking my dress.

"Of course she does. Everybody loves you. Don't ever think like that. Mummy's just upset." I reassured her, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

Suddenly, my arms were empty. I looked up to see the end of Bella's glare that was obviously meant for me. I didn't blame her.

"I'm sorry, honey. I love you more than anything in the world. You're my life." She cooed at Renesmee who she was now carrying away in her arms. Then they were gone. Edward followed them out into the garden with Jacob close behind him. I just stayed sitting in my spot on the carpet. What was I doing here? I'd killed my own mother when she gave birth to me and my own life was in tatters. I couldn't wreck my family's too.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured to the six vampires and Seth, who were still in the room with me. I got up and ran out of the front door as fast as I could.

I didn't know where I was going. I ran towards the forest. I felt safer in the comfort of all the trees. I just kept running in a straight line. Tears were starting to blur up my vision and I could feel them escaping my eyes and running down my cheeks. I didn't care. My path met with a huge thorn bush but I ran right through it, tearing my little black dress into pieces. I still didn't care. My black converse would have holes in them soon, I was sure, because I was running so much today.

After running for what felt like forever, I came across an opening in the trees. I slowed down and started walking at a human pace towards it. I don't know what I was expecting to find there, but when I entered the little meadow a wave of disappointment and regret washed through me.

I couldn't stand up any longer. I fell to the ground in the middle of all the wild flowers that I could barely see because of the tears. I hugged my knees to my chest and just sat there and cried.

I was such an idiot, thinking I could belong to a family. I should have left as soon as I'd got rid of the Volturi. Well, tomorrow I'd be on my way back to Chicago. Everything would be back to normal. I'd be on my own, just like normal.

These thoughts just brought on more tears. I didn't want to go back home. I didn't want to be on my own again, but what choice did I have? I obviously wasn't wanted around here.

I wished Nikki was still living with me. She didn't like me, I know, but I loved her. Nikki was my mums sister. It was my mums dying wish that Nikki look after me at least until I was old enough to fend for myself. So, when I was ten, she left. I might have grown at a human pace physically, but mentally I matured at the age of seven.

I don't know how long I sat there for before I fell asleep. I was woken up by the rain which was starting to get heavier. It was dark when I woke up and my eyes were stinging from crying. It wasn't a clear night. Clouds still covered the sky and there was no moon or stars. It didn't bother me though. I could see just as clearly in the dark as the light.

Now that the crying had stopped, I stood up and had a proper look at the meadow. I recognised it from one of my visions. It was Edward and Bella's meadow. Great. If Bella found me here that would just make her even more mad.

I started to walk out of the peaceful little meadow and back into the trees. It was raining really hard now and my scent had been washed away. I looked around me and all I could see was trees. I didn't know my way out of here, I was completely lost.

"Great!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

_I want Autumn. Where did she go? And where are mummy and daddy and Jacob? Where am I? What am I doing here? I'm lost and now I don't know how to get back. And my dress is ruined and Auntie Alice is going to freak!_ I heard someone's thoughts. Renesmee? What was she doing out here on her own? And why was she looking for me?

"Renesmee?" I called out.

"Hello? Who's there?" Renesmee yelled back. I followed her voice for a couple of minutes - not bothering to use the tracking gift off Demetri - until I found her sitting on a broken tree trunk. She was full of dirt. She looked like she'd just had a mud fight with her frilly, ivory dress now a muddy brown colour. I ran up to her and scooped her up in my arms.

"Autumn!" She squealed. That adorable smile stretched across her face again.

"What are you doing out here?" I sighed in relief. It was strange, I felt really protective of her. Well, she _was_ my little sister.

She really did grow quickly! She looked about three years old. It was easy to forget she was just a few months old.

Renesmee reached up to touch my cheek. She showed me her thoughts of her running off after me when I left the house. She was looking around the forest and she got lost. Then she tripped up and fell in a puddle.

"You shouldn't have come after me, sweetheart. I'll take you home back to your mummy and daddy and Jacob. But, then I have to leave." I told her as softly as I could.

She stuck her bottom lip out in an adorable pout and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"But daddy said you could stay!" She whimpered as the tears escaped.

"I know baby, but it's not just daddy's decision." I whimpered back. She was making me cry now. It hurt to see her so upset. And the truth was, I didn't want to leave her. Any of them.

"I want you to stay too. You're my big sister." She sobbed.

"Let's get you home. It's dark and you're getting soaked in this rain." I said, more to myself than her.

I hugged her closer to me. It was getting cold and the temperature was dropping quickly. The cold didn't bother me. My skin was the same temperature as a vampire. But, I didn't know if it would bother Renesmee. Could she get ill? So many questions I had that could never be answered. Why was the world so cruel?

Renesmee snuggled her face into my hair as I started running. Then, I remembered I was just as lost as she was. Oh, crap! I looked down at my dress and remembered the thorn bush. All the thorn bushes looked the same, except the one that had shreddings of black silk all over it. If I could find that, I could get Renesmee back home. But, which way was that? Considering I was half vampire, I wasn't very good at this kind of stuff.

"Renesmee, you didn't happen to cross a thorn bush covered in bits of my dress on your way here did you?" I asked her hopefully. She lifted her face out of my bronze-brown hair.

Renesmee put her hand on my neck and showed me exactly what I was looking for. She wanted to know if that was what I was talking about.

"Yes, that one!" I told her enthusiastically. "Do you remember which way it is?" I asked in that same encouraging tone.

She lifted her arm and pointed one tiny finger to the east. I kissed her forehead.

"Good girl!" I beamed. She smiled up at me from my arms. She looked a lot like her father. _Our_ father. She had his bronze hair which fell in ringlets all the way to her waist and his face. But, she had her mum's chocolate eyes and ivory skin with the most adorable rosy red cheeks. She was the prettiest baby I'd ever seen.


	2. Bonding

**Chapter 2 – Bonding**

I started running in the direction Renesmee had pointed. Renesmee had hidden her face in my hair again. We soon found a path of black material that used to be my dress. I could pick up the scent of the Cullens and the wolves from there. A couple of minutes later we got to the houses I hadn't come as far a I thought. Renesmee lifted her face up out of my hair to look at my face. Her eyes were pleading.

"Please stay." She begged me.

"Sorry." I whispered in her ear. I gave her a big hug before we got to the front door.

I was about to knock when I noticed it was open. Renesmee squirmed in my arms so I let her down. She ran inside, frantically looking around the house for someone. I started walking inside after her when I was stopped dead in my tracks.

My eyes unfocused and I watched the images that were dancing around in my mind. I had a vision of the Cullens and the wolves out in the forest looking for Renesmee and... _me?_ They were looking for me too. The boys and Sam's pack were looking for me; the girls and Jacobs pack were looking for Renesmee.

I was brought back to reality by Renesmee tugging on the end of – what was left of – my dress.

"Autumn!" She cried, tugging harder on my dress. "Where is everyone?" She asked me, worried.

"Don't panic, Nessie. They're all out looking for you. They'll be back soon." I told her calmly. I didn't tell her they were looking for me too. I didn't want to get her hopes up – or mine for that matter.

"But that means that I'll be on my own." She whispered so quietly that a human wouldn't here.

"Well..." I started. "I guess I could stay for a little while." I sighed, giving in.

Renesmee squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her tiny hands together. I shut the front door and put the heating on for Renesmee. Although I don't think she was bothered. She was too busy dancing around the huge living room to notice the cold.

"We'd better get you changed. You'll get sick in those wet clothes." I told her, walking over to pick her up. As I put my arms out to scoop her up she vanished. Wow, she was fast!

"Only if you catch me!" She yelled from behind the couch.

I smiled evilly and crept silently to the couch where she was hiding. As I was about to grab her she vanished again. I heard a little giggle from the dining room.

"Nessie. Oh, Renesmee, where art thou?" I sighed dramatically. I heard the same little giggle as before from under the dining table.

I searched Renesmee's future and saw that she was going to hide in the bathroom. Just as she ran, I ran too. But, I had the advantage of longer legs and being psychic, and I managed to finally get hold of her at the top of the stairs. She struggled in my arms, but I was a lot stronger than her so there was no way she was escaping.

"I win." I chirped playfully, setting her down on Alice and Jaspers' bed. I knew enough of my family to know that if I was going to find clothes for anyone, they'd be in Alice's room.

"Not fair!" She sulked, folding her arms across her chest and pouting. I let out a small giggle. She was so cute.

Sure enough, when I opened the doors to Alice's wardrobe – which was probably bigger than the actual room – there were about ten sections of Renesmee's clothes. I walked inside and picked out some frilly pink pyjamas and fresh underwear. After all, it was almost nine o'clock.

"Bring your wet things out with you so I can wash them for your mummy and daddy." I told her, tapping her nose playfully on the way out.

I made my way downstairs. I knew nobody would be back for a good few hours. I didn't mind looking after Renesmee though. I adored her, and she _was_ my sister. I decided to look through their music collection while Renesmee was changing. After looking through the CD's, I decided to see if there was anything to eat.

They wouldn't mind me having some food would they? They didn't eat it anyway. And I had saved them from the Volturi and found their daughter in the same day. I deserved food, right? It had been almost forty-eight hours since I'd eaten anything. I was starving.

I found some macaroni cheese and decided to have that. As I was putting it into the microwave, I heard Renesmee running down the stairs. I looked around the door to see her carrying a huge make up box down with her. Really, it was almost bigger than _her_! She had her wet clothes with her too, just like I asked. Bless her.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?" I asked curiously as she skipped towards me, handing me the wet clothes. I put them in the washer.

"Will you play make up with me?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. I couldn't resist that face.

"Okay then. I'm just having something to eat first." I told her, smiling.

"Okay." She said, throwing the make up box onto the couch for later. "What are you making?" She asked. She walked up to the microwave and stood on her tiptoes trying to see what was inside.

"Mac 'n' cheese." I told her. I walked over and picked her up to let her see into the microwave.

"Can I have some?" She asked, jumping out of my arms and going to sit at the breakfast bar.

"But you don't eat human food." I said, my eyebrows furrowing. I'd had enough visions to know that. She either went hunting with her parents and Jacob or drank the donated human blood in Carlisle's office.

"But I can." She muttered. _If Autumn can, then so can I. We're the same. She's my sister. And it does smell kind of good... _I listened to her thoughts and smiled at what I heard.

The microwave beeped then and I got two bowls and forks out of the cupboard. I halved the creamy pasta into each bowl and set one down in front of Renesmee. I sat down at the breakfast bar next to her and started eating mine straight away. Renesmee watched me for a minute then picked up her fork and started eating.

I laughed as I watched her eating. She seemed really wary at first, but as soon as she took the first bite she seemed to really like it. So much in fact, that she finished before me.

"So, what did you think?" I asked her when we'd both finished. I picked up the bowls and placed them in the dishwasher.

"That was _really _yummy!" She beamed, getting up and running into the living room. I followed her. _Blood sucks compared to mac 'n' cheese! _She thought. I giggled at that.

"Better than blood, huh?" I teased.

"How did you know?" She gasped, honestly shocked.

"I read your mind. Like daddy." I explained to her. Her mouth made a little 'o' shape.

"Oh." She said, and shrugged it off, carrying on walking to the couch. I hadn't noticed we'd stopped. I wasn't very observant, I had to admit.

Renesmee walked over to the TV and switched it on. She picked up the remote and flicked through the channels so quickly that I wasn't sure she was actually looking at them until she stopped at the music channel.

"You like music?" I asked her, a bit surprised.

"I like lots of music." She chimed. "Can we play make up now?" She begged, running back over to me and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Lets play!" I laughed. This just made her even more excited, if that was possible.

I played 'make up' with Renesmee until half eleven. I'd never laughed so much in my life. Renesmee used electric blue eye shadow on my eyes and coated my lashes in mascara. She even used blue liquid eye liner. She wanted to put some pink lip gloss on my lips too, but I attacked her with the bright pink eye shadow before she could try.

In the end, we both looked like we'd been attacked in a paint factory.

"We look like twins." Renesmee smiled as we both looked in the mirror.

We did look very similar. Our hair was almost the same colour, except for my natural brown highlights. We both had the same cute blush on our cheeks and our features were more similar than I first thought. Maybe I did have more of my dad in me than my mum. I would have looked better with my dress still in one piece, but what did I expect if I ran through a bunch of thorns.

"Well, we are sisters." I told Renesmee, smiling back at her.

"So, why aren't you living with us?" She whispered, going back over to sit on the couch.

"It's... complicated, honey. I _want_ to stay, really I do. But, it's not up to me and you. Or daddy for that matter." I told her. I followed her to the couch and sat down beside her. She crawled onto my lap and I hugged her.

"Okay." She sad, disappointment clear in her voice. "What happened to your dress? It was really pretty before." She asked, perking up again.

"Well, when I left before, my path sort of crossed with that thorn bush in the forest." I said, trying not to laugh. I felt really stupid now.

Renesmee yawned and jumped off my lap. She started walking towards the kitchen again.

"I think you should go to sleep. It's late. It must be way past your bedtime." I said. I didn't want her to go to sleep. I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. But, I knew that she had to sleep. Unlike me. I never slept. Well, except on very rare occasions, like in the meadow earlier on. I usually go to sleep when I'm upset, to escape life for a couple of hours.

"No!" She almost screamed at me. "I... I mean, I'm not tired." She continued, composing herself. She looked down at the floor and I could see she was blushing more than usual at her little outburst. I giggled.

"I wasn't going to _force _you." I laughed.

She looked up at me and smiled again. She skipped back over to me and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the kitchen. Really, you'd never guess she was just a few months old.

"So, what are we doing then?" I asked her. I read her thoughts but all I got was _just like grandma does,_ which made no sense at all.

"Can we make a cake? Please, please, please? Just like grandma does for Jacob and Seth!" She begged me, jumping around the kitchen. She was just a big bundle of energy. But, I loved her for it.

"You really like human food now?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Yes, yes, yes! Please?" She sang in her high soprano voice.

"Okay then." I sighed, giving in to her demands once again. "What kind of cake do you want to make?"

Renesmee bit her lip and her eye brows furrowed as she concentrated on what seemed like the hardest decision in the world. I had to smile at her little face.

"Chocolate! They always smell the best!" She decided after a minute.

"Chocolate it is then." I smiled at her, walking further into the kitchen.

Renesmee clapped her hands together happily and ran in after me. She grabbed one of the stools from the breakfast bar and put it next to the work surfaces. She climbed up onto it so she could reach the bowl and make the cake.

I checked the time on the cooker as I went to find a recipe book. It was just coming up to midnight. I didn't know what time the family would be back. From my vision it wasn't until the sun came up. I probably should have gone out and found them. But I didn't want to get lost again and I'd have to take Renesmee with me and I didn't want her out in the cold and the rain.

I found a recipe book that was just for chocolate. Well, if I was looking for a chocolate cake recipe, it was bound to be in here. I pulled it down from the shelf and handed it to Renesmee.

"I'm going to find the yummiest chocolate cake ever!" She boasted, flicking through the pages quickly.

"How come you don't use your gift on me, Renesmee? You never seem to talk to the others, but you always talk to me." I blurted out without thinking. I hoped I hadn't upset her.

"I don't know." She answered, passing me the recipe book. "This one." She said, pointing to a chocolate gateaux recipe.

"Right, so we need; one bar of milk chocolate, coco powder, butter, flour, sugar, milk, two eggs and some baking powder." I read out the ingredients.

Renesmee smiled a big white smile and got off the stool to get the things I'd just read out. She had them all in a couple of seconds.

It was quiet while we were mixing all the ingredients up. The only sounds were our heartbeats and breathing and the music from the TV which was left on from before. When, all of a sudden, I got a face full of goo.

"Got you!" Renesmee giggled as she stood with her hand covered in the cake mix she's just thrown at me.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and grabbed some of the contents from the bowl with the other. I threw it at Renesmee and it hit the back of her head as she tried to run away. It was all in her hair.

"Food fight!" I yelled, grabbing some more of the slop at the same time as Renesmee.

We spent a good ten minutes wrecking the Cullens' kitchen with cake mix. Me and Renesmee were covered in the sloppy stuff and we looked kind of creepy with our make up all down our face as well. We were both breathless from laughing by the time we'd used all the mix up. We both sat on the floor and leaned our heads back against the cupboards.

"That was fun!" Renesmee breathed through the giggles.

"I won." I stated, sticking my tongue out at her.

"No way! I definitely won!" She argued, sticking her tongue out back at me. This just started us off laughing again.

When we'd finally composed ourselves, we stood up and looked around the kitchen. Every surface, every wall, every kitchen utensil was absolutely covered in sloppy brown cake mix.

"Uh, oh." Renesmee gulped.

"We'd better get cleaning, huh?" I grimaced.

"This is going to take _forever!_" She moaned, pouting again.

"Only at human speed." I said. A mischievous smile spread across Renesmee's face.

_I'm faster_ Renesmee thought confidently.

"You wish, little sis'." I laughed, and ran as fast as I could – which was fast, and I mean _fast_ – to get two mops and a bucket from the cupboard under the stairs. I was back in the kitchen with them in literally two seconds.

"You do that half, I do this half." Renesmee said, pointing to the two halved of the kitchen.

"And what do we win?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"The first shower." She grinned. She was good. "Three, two, one... Go!" She yelled.

At the speed we were both going, it only took is five minutes to clean the whole kitchen. I was faster than Renesmee, but I let her win. It was worth it to make her happy.

"I get the first shower, then!" She beamed. She ran upstairs and I followed her.

"You need clothes. Yours are all messy." She said, walking into Alice's room.

Renesmee walked into the huge wardrobe and picked out a yellow summer dress in my size. She picked out some more blue eeyore pyjamas for her. She walked back out and handed me the dress she'd chosen.

"Auntie Alice won't miss this. She's already worn it once. She'll probably just throw it away if you don't wear it anyway." She told me. That was the longest speech I'd ever heard her say. "But I still get the shower first!" She yelled, running towards the bathroom.

"Aw, not fair." I whimpered. I stuck my lip out in a little pout. I heard Renesmee giggle and then the bathroom door shut.

I decided to go downstairs. I turned up the TV and started dancing around the living room to Kylie Minogue songs. I had no idea how long I'd been dancing, but I was stopped by a little giggle from behind me. I froze and suddenly I had a pair of hands covering my eyes and Renesmee was clinging to my back.

"Get down! Down, down, down!" I panicked, almost throwing her onto the couch.

She looked at me like she'd just seen a ghost. Oops. I didn't mean to scare her.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"I just didn't want you to get _another_ set of clothes dirty." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Can I shower now?" I asked, pouting and making her laugh again. She nodded and took my place in front of the TV and started dancing.

"You'll be alright down here on your own?" I wondered, a bit worried.

"Yes, Silly Autumn." Renesmee giggled, shaking her head.

I made my way upstairs and went into the bathroom. It was huge. Well, everything in this house was huge, I guess. I took off my dirty, wet clothes – what was left of them anyway – and got into the shower which Renesmee had left running.

I hadn't realised that I was tense, but as soon as the hot water touched my skin, every muscle in my body relaxed. The shower did me a lot of good. I had time to think for a little while, although it was only a short shower. I made sure all the cake mix and make up was washed off and I got out. I didn't want to leave Renesmee for long.

I quickly got out of the shower, found a towel and changed into the clean yellow sun dress Renesmee had given me. I threw my old clothes into a trash can in the corner of the bathroom and made my way back downstairs.

When I got in the living room, Renesmee had her back to me, doing something on the table. I crept up behind her...

"Boo!" I whisper-shouted in her ear. She jumped about three feet in the air and screamed and I fell on the floor and laughed so hard that it hurt.

"I... thought... you had good... hearing?" I said in between the giggles. She just narrowed her eyes and glared at me, which made me laugh harder.

"And you're too quiet for your own good!" She snapped at me.

After I'd managed to tame the laughter, I stood up and went to look at what she was doing before I'd scared her.

"Wow, that's really good!" I gasped. She'd drawn a picture or her, me, Edward, Bella and Jacob. She was an excellent artist. It looked so real. Almost like a photograph.

"It's my family." Renesmee announced proudly, smiling again.

"It looks so _real._" I told her, touching the paper gently with one of my fingers. Renesmee threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"What's this for?" I giggled.

"For looking after me. And not calling me _Nessie_." She grimaced at the silly nickname. I knew everyone else called it her, but I thought it was stupid. It made her sound like a sea serpent, which she _definitely _wasn't.

"That's okay. But, I thought you like being called Nessie." I wondered.

"Not really. But I never talk to anyone like I do with you. So, I never told them what to call me." She whispered, embarrassed. I chuckled lightly.

"You should. You know, you have them all wrapped around your little finger. You could get whatever you wanted if you just spoke to them." I laughed.

Renesmee released her grip on me and sighed. "Maybe."

We both just sat and watched TV then. It was one-thirty in the morning when Renesmee fell asleep on my lap. I got up, being careful not to jostle her, and headed upstairs to find a pillow and a blanket. I quickly found some and brought them back down to the sleeping angel on the couch. I gently placed the pillow under her head and the blanket over the rest of her torso.

She looked so peaceful with her copper curls splaying all over her face and the pillow. I couldn't believe she was my little sister! Seeing her there, sleeping... it just made it all so surreal. I'd found my family and probably wrecked them all in the same day. So, why were they out looking for _me_ as well as Renesmee?

One part of my mind – the crazy side of it - told me that it was because they loved me. They wanted me to stay with them and be happy. That they'd all accepted me into the family and were truly worried for my safety out in the forest, all alone.

The more rational side of my mind told me it was because they felt sorry for me. They wanted to make sure I was safe before they sent me on my way. And maybe they just felt guilty because they'd had no contact with me in all fourteen years of my life.

I decided to listen to the more rational side of my brain. It made more sense than the first option. Why would they want me in their family? I was just some random teenage girl who came and intruded on their lives and tore their happy home apart.

I decided to stop thinking for the rest of my time here. Thinking only made me more depressed, which would probably lead to more thinking. In the end it was just one stupid cycle! And... wait! _No, I have to stop thinking stuff _my mind screamed at me. So, I did.

I went over to the TV and switched it off. I wasn't watching it anyway and Renesmee was still sleeping peacefully. I pulled out a CD and read the list of songs on the back. Track number five was _Clair de Lune _by _Debussy. _It was one of my favourite classics so I popped it in the CD player and hit the play button, making sure the volume was quite low so that I didn't wake Renesmee.

The music helped me relax, but before I knew it the song had ended. I wasn't in the mood for listening to anything else, so I just switched it off.

I went back over to the couch where Renesmee was sleeping and perched on the end. I looked into her mind and decided to watch her dreams. It was more interesting than any TV programme. You'd think a couple month olds' – or a three year olds' – dreams would be about fluffy rabbits and cartoons wouldn't you? Not Renesmee, though. The only thing she dreamed about were the people she loved.

I was surprised at the number of times I saw my face. She dreamed about me and her and her parents and Jacob, all out, together. We were all smiling and laughing. Renesmee was skipping through the trees and I was holding her hand. It was the perfect family scene. Well, apart from the giant wolf, hybrids and vampires, but all families are different, right?


	3. Retarded

**Sorry this is a short chapter. I never really get time to update because of school so i rushed this. Promise it will get better soon though. (:**

**Chapter 3 – Retard**

Renesmee woke up at ten o'clock the next morning. Nobody was home yet. I knew they would be soon though. I was sitting in the dining room, eating a bowl of cereal when Renesmee skipped in and sat next to me.

"Want some?" I offered, motioning towards the box of cereal and carton of milk on the table.

"Yes please." She said politely, and smiled a sleepy smile at me. I made another bowl of cereal and passed it to her.

"Still tired?" I asked her.

"A little bit." She answered. "When is everyone coming home?" She wondered, looking a bit worried.

"Well, in my vision I think it was around midday." I told her honestly. She just nodded her head and carried on eating her cereal. I couldn't believe she actually liked it. I thought her diet was more vampire. But, she was a surprising person I guess. It was her nature.

When we'd finished eating, Renesmee helped me clear the table.

"I'd better get dressed." She muttered.

"Race you upstairs." I grinned.

"Go!" She yelled, grinning back, and took off running. I was right behind her. Since I let her win the cleaning competition last night, I decided to beat her this time. I reached the top of the stairs while she was still at the bottom.

"You have longer legs." She sulked. I just laughed and started tickling her.

We eventually stopped joking around and Renesmee went into Alice's room to get dressed. She came out only seconds later wearing an adorable pink chequered dress. It had spaghetti straps with two cotton flowers sewn onto the left one and a matching one on the waist. She had pink flats to match. It suited her perfectly.

"You're _so _pretty." I cooed, more to myself than her. I wasn't sure she'd heard me until she gave me her dazzling smile. It was just like her/our (that's going to take some getting used to) dads'.

"I picked out some clothes for you!" She beamed, jumping into my arms. "Auntie Alice won't even notice they're gone, so don't worry." She smiled, placing her tiny hand on my mouth when I tried to protest.

"Two minutes." I told her. I placed her on the ground and walked into the bedroom and towards the humongous king sized bed in the centre.

Lying on top of the bed was a great outfit. You would never have believed an almost toddler had picked it out.

It was perfect for me. Not too casual, and not too fancy either.

There was a pair of dark, super skinny jeans. Above them was a navy blue _Where's Wally?_ Tee, which was a coincidence because it was my favourite book when I was Renesmee's age (vampire or no vampire, you _have _to love _Where's Wally?_). And last but not least, there was a pair of navy blue pumps to match.

My perfect outfit.

I quickly got changed into the new clothes and headed downstairs to Renesmee. I'd just reached the top of the stairs when I heard a giddy squeal.

"Daddy!" I heard Renesmee cry in excitement.

I stopped dead in my tracks. They were back. Well hell!

Don't get me wrong, it was good that Renesmee didn't have to worry any more and she had her family back. But part of me – a big part – wanted nothing more than to stay. And now that everyone was back I had no choice but to leave. Tears started to well up in my eyes then, threatening to overspill. Damn traitor tears!

I let out a shaky breathe that I'd been holding subconsciously, and slowly made my way down the stairs.

As soon as my foot reached the bottom step, I was crushed into a bear hug. I tried to move my head to see who it was – and breathe - and found Emmett looking down at me with the cheesiest grin I'd ever seen plastered all over his face.

"Emmett, put her down! She has to breathe!"

Finally, I was set free and turned to see Edward standing with Renesmee balancing on his hip, with an equally cheesy grin on his face.

Renesmee wriggled out of his arms and ran up to me and into mine. I scooped her up and she nuzzled her face into my neck. Suddenly she was acting all shy. I giggled slightly before the thought that I had to leave her hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry. I found Renesmee in the woods on her own and I couldn't leave her so I brought her back and then when we got here no one was here and I had a vision and I knew you were out and I didn't want to leave her so I-"

"Thank you!" Edward beamed, interrupting embarrassing verbal diarrhoea.

I stood there, stunned. I thought they'd be angry. I thought there would be yelling and screaming, not hugs and thank-you's.

Renesmee climbed back out of my arms and back into Edwards and placed her hand on his neck. I saw in his mind that she was telling him I'd saved her. Bless!

"What's she saying?" Jasper asked. I hadn't heard him say much, but I knew he found the strictly-no-human diet hard.

"She says Autumn rescued her." He chuckled and looked over at me.

"Err... well, I'll just go." I whispered. I started heading to the front door when I felt a hand restraining me and turned around to see Emmett again.

"Where're you going?" He asked in his booming voice.

"Yeah, we didn't spend almost twenty-four hours looking for you to watch you walk out of here." Jasper laughed.

"You're a Cullen now." Edward smiled at me and Renesmee joined in.

"But, Bella..." I started, biting my lip and trying not to make even more of a fool of myself by balling my eyes out.

"We talked, and she agrees you should stay. She knows I love her, and she knows I also love you. You're my daughter." Edward told me. I'd dreamed all fourteen years of my life to hear those words come out of my dad's mouth and now it was finally happening all I could do was stand, open mouthed, gawking like a retarded fish!

"You mean..." I stuttered, the tears finally spilling over.

"You're staying!" Emmett boomed again. "We won't let you leave without a fight."

I smiled at my family and finally settled my eyes on Renesmee and saw that she was crying too. Then I looked around again.

"Hang on, where is everyone?" I asked. There was only Edward, Emmett and Jasper here.

"Carlisle and Jake went to find the girls and tell them we'd found you both." Jasper explained to me. Even he was smiling.

"Group hug!" Emmett yelled.

The next minute I was squashed in between Emmett and Jasper with Edward behind me and Renesmee in front.

"Emmett, are you sure you're not gay!" Jasper complained and tried to pull away, but Emmett just pulled him in tighter. I was finding it hard to breathe and also trying not to squash my little sister.

"What's gay?" Renesmee asked innocently when Emmett finally let us all go.

"Jasper!" Edward growled, shooting death glares at his brother.

"Sorry." He answered sheepishly. "Oh, and, nothing you need to worry about darlin'" He told Renesmee, his Southern accent thick in his voice.

I was so overwhelmed by every emotion possible. Seriously, I was sure I was dreaming. I had everything I wanted. But, something _had _to go wrong. I'd gone my whole life with everything going wrong, why should it start going right now? Nope. No way did I trust this to last. But I might as well make the most of it while it lasted.

We'd been waiting for fifteen minutes now. They must have gone really far out to look for us. I was sat next to Edward on their posh leather sofa, watching Renesmee twirl around the living room giggling to herself. Emmett and Jasper were happily playing on the X-Box. We'd agreed to leave the questions until everyone was back so there was no repeating.

I'd just about bitten my nails down into nothingness from the nerves. I really needed to do something to keep my mind busy. Thinking wasn't doing me any good. All that was going through my head was _What if they all hate me? What if I do something wrong? What if upset Bella again? What about Renesmee?_

I was going insane. I turned to ask Edward if he knew when they'd all be back when I heard footsteps coming up the path outside. Well, this was it. Crunch time. Hopefully that was just theoretical. I shivered at the thought of it not being. As if I wasn't worried enough without thinking stuff like that. I stood up off the sofa and mentally scolded myself, promising myself not to think of things remotely similar to that.

Jasper and Emmett quickly turned their attention to the people outside. They got up and ran to meet they're wives', while Edward was torn between me and Renesmee, and going to Bella. Renesmee stopped twirling and came to stand by me. I picked her up and balanced her on my hip. It was like holding a feather.

"Go." I encouraged him. With a smile and a nod he followed his brothers' out of the front door, leaving me and Renesmee standing alone in the middle of the big empty room. Me looking like an utter retard. Nothing out of the ordinary then.

Only seconds later the rest of the Cullens and the wolves came into the room. Suddenly it seemed a lot smaller.

I decided not to listen to their minds. I didn't want to know what they were thinking. Hell, I was too chicken for that!

I hadn't really studied them much before, but now, as I stood there like the fool I was, I noticed how beautiful each of them were. Especially Rosalie. She looked like a Goddess. Well, that was my self confidence significantly lowered.

They all came in smiling at me – apart from Rose, but hey, that was nothing new – even Bella. Alice came in last and immediately ran up to me and Renesmee. She flung her tiny arms around us and hugged us tightly. Wow, she was strong for her size!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed.

I just stood there – as per usual – until my mind started to scream _say something idiot!_

"Oh... Err, th-that's okay." I stuttered uneasily. I could feel my face heat up. I must look like I'd been hanging upside down for past year and all the blood had rushed to my face.

The words 'epic fail' suddenly sprung to mind and I felt like just digging a huge hole and burying myself in it.

**_please REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! :D_**


End file.
